dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Make a Wish Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the twenty-fifth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Make a Wish' *It was birthday time on the Isles! Every year, the Wish Dragon granted each of his brothers and sisters a single wish. Thoughtful Dragon had spent months trying to decide what to wish for... and still he had not made a decision. *"A wish is a terrible thing to waste," thought the Thoughtful Dragon. "What if I wish for the wrong thing?" So the dragon thought long and hard. Then he thought longer and harder. And finally, he thought longest and hardest. "I have it!" he said at last. "I will ask my friend the Seeker Dragon, and she will help me find the perfect wish!" *Thoughtful Dragon found the Seeker Dragon flying toward the birthday festivities. He explained his plan to his friend. "I had never thought to seek a wish," said Seeker Dragon. "What a marvelous idea!" So the two dragons set out down the road in search of the perfect wish. *The Seeker Dragon knew of a nearby well into which dragons sometimes threw wishes. "We should look there!" she said. When the two dragons searched the well, they found seven coins, two pieces of used chewing gum, and an old bucket... but no wishes. *"What exactly does a wish look like?" Seeker Dragon asked. In their hurry to find a wish, neither dragon has stopped to think about how to identify one. "I suppose it must be a pretty thing," said Thoughtful Dragon, "for everyone wants it so much!" And so they went about looking for pretty things! *The first pretty thing they found was a flower, but a flower is not a wish. They found a bunny, two shooting stars, four heart-shaped clovers, and a pile of birthday presents: all pretty things. "Do any of these look like wishes?" asked the Seeker Dragon. Thoughtful Dragon thought for a moment and then shook his head. No, none of those looked much like wishes to him. *A bit later, the Seeker Dragon pointed out a huffing-and-puffing flock of dragons. "What are you doing?" yelled Seeker Dragon. It turned out they were practicing blowing out candles. "Of course!" exclaimed the Thoughtful Dragon. "You can't have wishes without candles!" *Candles were not hard to find. Given the celebratory nature of the season, birthday cakes were everywhere! However, each time Thoughtful Dragon blew on a candle... he blew fire! "Dragons are no good at candle-blowing," he sighed. *"I'm sorry," said the Seeker Dragon. "I haven't been much help finding your perfect wish." Then the Thoughtful Dragon had a thought. It was a wonderful thought, a brilliant thought, a perfect thought! He leapt into the sky and raced for the celebration grounds. *"I have the perfect wish!" Thoughtful Dragon announced. The celebration grounds fell silent. "I wish... for the PERFECT WISH!" Some dragons laughed, others nodded, but the Wish Dragon only smiled. "Granted," she said. In the blink of an eye, the Thoughtful Dragon's friends appeared around him! The Seeker Dragon, the Playful Dragon, Surprise Dragon: everyone was there! "Friendship is truly the perfect wish!" Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on April 25, 2017 and ended on May 5, 2017. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event